walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Grimes (Comic Series)
Sophia is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Sophia is a young girl who survived with her mother, Carol; she is now the only surviving member of her family. Later, after her mother's death, she was adopted by Glenn and Maggie. Sophia is one of the three remaining Atlanta survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Sophia's life before or as the outbreak began, she presumably lived a normal life; she was frequently doted upon by her mother. As the outbreak occurred, she lost her father to suicide and was in the process of being driven to her aunt's house in Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Sophia and her mother Carol could not make it into the city, so they stayed at Dale's camp that he, Andrea, and Amy had set up. Also at the camp was a man named Glenn, and a family of four with twin sons that were Sophia's age. Sophia spent most of her time at the camp playing with the twin boys, Ben and Billy, until a woman named Lori Grimes showed up at camp with her son, and a family friend. Sophia made friends with Carl, and survived the zombie attack that took Amy's life. Miles Behind Us Sophia settles into Hershel's farm, when he lets the group stay for a while. Sophia is relieved that Carl survived the attack on the Atlanta camp, and pecks him on the cheek. Sophia is forced to leave the farm with the group after Hershel kicks them out. Safety Behind Bars The group find a prison and decide to seek refuge in it. During the time of clearing out the prison, Sophia, Carl, Ben, and Billy are babysat by Tyreese's daughter and her boyfriend Chris. Chris starts complaining and swearing about babysitting and is told by Carl he shouldn't curse because he is still not an adult, but Carl only receives a rude answer. Carl and Sophia go back to playing cards, and Sophia askes Carl if he would be her boyfriend, to which he says no and that girls are gross. The Heart's Desire Sophia is horrified by witnessing Carol attempt to kill herself by slitting her wrists. The group try their best to look after Sophia and comfort her until Carol heals, which she eventually does. The Best Defense Carol states to Lori that the thing that has her worried most during her suicide attempt recovery is that Sophia acts as if nothing ever happened. Later on, Lori and Carol get in a heated argument where Lori asks Carol "if she even cares for Sophia anymore?", which offends Carol. After this incident, Carl sees Sophia sitting alone in her cell. Carl asks Lori if he can play with her, but Lori says no. This Sorrowful Life Sophia starts to live a normal life at the prison. After Rick's return from Woodbury, Sophia asks Carl if Rick's hand could grow back. Carl responds that it's impossible. They have a little fight, but Carl apologizes to her. The Calm Before During Lori's childbirth, Carl is being babysitted by Carol, which results in him spending lots of time with Sophia. Later on, Carol asks Lori if she would take care of Sophia if she were to die. Lori tells her to not think like that, but says that she would raise her like her own. After Carol's unexpected suicide, Carl tries to comfort a shocked Sophia, who is too stunned to speak or move. Lori and Rick tell Carl that Sophia doesn't want to play right now, and Carl says that he understands, and tells Sophia that he still likes her. Sometime later Carl wants to play with Sophia, but again, Lori says that she probably doesn't want to. Carl says its okay, and kisses her on the cheek. Made To Suffer When Woodbury invades the prison and begins to attack, Dale says that he is going to save someone's life. He says that he is taking Sophia, whether Lori agrees or not. Dale collects Sophia and takes her away in the RV back to Hershel's farm, along with Ben, Billy, Glenn, Maggie, and Andrea. Here We Remain After having come across Maggie and Glenn, Rick, Carl, and Michonne all meet up with the other survivors who left the prison prior to the Woodbury assault. Carl sees Sophia and tells her that he knows how she feels about not having a mother, since he now has lost his. Sophia says that her mom isn't dead, and is crying in the next room. Sophia had apparently repressed all memories of Carol as her mother, and now believed Maggie to be her actual biological mother. She still, however, remembers Carl and the other members of the group she had met before. What We Become Maggie attemps to commit suicide after the events of the prison, which shocks Sophia, much like it did earlier with Carol. Andrea tells Dale that she feels sorry for Sophia as she treats Maggie as her actual mother, rather than Carol. Maggie survives her suicide attempt, and says she wants to spend more time with Glenn and Sophia, knowing that this is all they get. Fear The Hunters Maggie shows signs that she treats Sophia like her own, by protecting her when Gabriel joins the group, and wanting to take her away to an island with no zombies. Sophia and Maggie discover a legless Dale and rush to get help. Sophia is kept away from a dying Dale, as it would be too much of a sight for her to handle. Life Among Them Along with Carl, Sophia is one of the two remaining children of the group to reach the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She appears to adapt well, as she eagerly participated in a Halloween event for the kids and enjoyed some candy for the first time. She has even taken to calling Glenn her father, though its unknown if she's repressed her memories of her true father or she truly is bonding with him. Too Far Gone Sophia is usually seen with Maggie and Glenn, living a normal life in the safe-zone. When the DC Scavengers attack, Sophia stays holed up in their house. No Way Out When a horde of zombies break into the Safe Zone, Maggie and Sophia take shelter in Rick's house with Rick, Carl, Michonne, Denise, and Morgan. When Rick hatches a plan to leave and make an escape, Sophia and Maggie stay behind in his house. They do this mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. We Find Ourselves After Carl woke up from his coma, she is seen with him, reading and asked him about his eye. He tells her that it doesn't hurt as much now. She says that it's unfair that nothing bad happens to her, Carl then snaps at her that both her mom and dad are dead and Glenn and Maggie are just two people who took her in; he then apologies for what he had said. She says it's okay and tells him that she knows Glenn and Maggie aren't her real mother and father and that she is just pretending. A Larger World Sophia is seen running up to Glenn and Maggie when they return, telling them that she is just pretending that they are her mother and father and that she isn't scared anymore about the fact that her real mom and dad are dead. Something To Fear Sophia is among those in Rick's group when they travel to the Hilltop Colony. On the way there, Negan intrudes and picks someone to kill. He goes over Sophia and Maggie, to Glenn. He brutally kills Glenn with his baseball bat, Lucille After he leaves, Maggie begins swinging at Rick and hits him. Carl aims his gun at Maggie to get her to stop and Sophia bites Carl on the arm. She gets pulled off by Heath and the others pack up to leave. Sophia walks away from the others as they prepare Glenn's body and Carl walks up to talk to her. She wonders why everyone in her family dies and wonders if it's her fault. Carl reassures Sophia that it isn't because of her; "it's just the way it is." Maggie tells Rick that she still wants to go live at the Hilltop with Sophia and that Glenn should be buried there. Sophia is later seen saying a tearful goodbye to Carl as he and the others journey from the Hilltop back to the Safe-Zone. March To War At first, Sophia claims to not like living at the Hilltop and tells Maggie that she wants to go back to Alexandria. Maggie tells her that the Hilltop is their home now and she'll soon make new friends here. Eventually, Sophia does so as she is later seen playing with Brianna's son and gradually views Hilltop to be her home. All Out War - Part One Sophia is seen safe and alive at the Hilltop in the midst of the war, being protected by Maggie. All Out War - Part Two When Rick brings the members of Alexandria to the Hilltop, she goes over to see Carl. She asks if he remembers her, and Carl bitterly says yes, adding that he does not choose to forget people, reminding of how she blocked Carol out of her mind. Taken back by his demeanor, Sophia says that he's always too mean around her and leaves, going to eat with her new friends, finishing off saying she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. During the final battle, she stays inside the house for safety along with Maggie and the others. She is later seen outside in the aftermath. A New Beginning Sophia survived the events of previous war, and two years later, now at the age of 12, she continues living in Hilltop Colony, along with Maggie and her new adoptive-brother Hershel Greene. Apparently, she has acquired fist-fighting skills, as she beats two bullies up after they went after her friend. Also, Sophia's forgiven Carl for being unfriendly to her. Sophia also seemed happy when Carl informs her that he is going to move to Hilltop. Whispers Into Screams Sophia visits Carl after he's finished working with Earl, and they go to dinner together. While eating, they're attacked by two boys in retaliation for Sophia's interference in their bullying of Brian. They grab Sophia, but Carl attacks them with a shovel, presumably killing them. Sophia is walking alongside an injured Carl when Maggie sees them. Sophia passes out due to her condition and is taken to the hospital. Alex examines her and says she is going to be just fine, but she might have a concussion. She is shown waking up later on, and confirms Carl's story. Life and Death Sophia is present for the group meeting, when Maggie and the others discuss Carl leaving the Hilltop to chase after Lydia. No Turning Back Sophia can be seen in the crowd during Rick's speech acclaiming: "RICK GRIMES!". Call To Arms Sophia is seen taking care of Hershel Jr. The Whisperer War Sophia is seen watching a brooding Carl at the Guard Post following his break up with Lydia. She then heads to dinner. When the Whisperers attack in Issue 160, their house is set ablaze with Sophia and baby Hershel inside; Maggie rushes in to rescue them, only to find that Sophia has already grabbed Hershel and is beginning to leave. When they escape the burning house, Sophia helps the rest of the community take down the herd of zombies and Whisperers. A Certain Doom When Andrea was bitten and goes to Alexandria, Sophia, Hershel and Maggie said goodbye. And then they support Rick alongside his friends. Lines We Cross Sophia goes to Hilltop to rebuild it. New World Order Sophia discovers Dante and Maggie's relationship. She is mad and upset at both Maggie being with Dante and the fact that Maggie never told her. She runs crying to her room fearing that Maggie has forgotten about Glenn and will not love her anymore. Maggie consoles her reassuring that she loves her and that she and Dante may just be a fling. This makes Sophia feel better. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sophia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed Whisperers. Relationships Carol Carol was her previous and biological mother whom Sophia loved very much. After she committed suicide like her father, Sophia didn't talk for months. Shortly after leaving the prison, Sophia pretended that Maggie was her biological mother, in order to repress all her memories of Carol. Later, she admits to Carl, and then Maggie and Glenn that she has been pretending that they were her biological parents. She admits that she does remember Carol and her father as her biological parents. Maggie Greene Maggie unofficially adopted Sophia (or she sees Maggie as her mother) after they and everyone else escaped from the prison. They develop a close bond as the series continues. Sophia knows that Maggie is not her biological mother, but likes to pretend she is. In Issue 101, Sophia bites Carl's arm when he raises his gun at Maggie for punching Rick. She later apologized for biting Carl, and she told him she did it because she believed that Carl was going to shoot Maggie. It’s clear that after the time jump Sophia and Maggie are still on good terms as any mother and daughter would be. After Sophia is viciously attacked, it’s clear Maggie is extremely worried about losing Sophia, going as far as two reprimand her assailants with death threats despite being residents of her community. Maggie remained near to Sophia’s side as she recovered from her injuries, expressing great concern for her health. During the Whisperers’ invasion of the Hilltop, Maggie’s house is set ablaze with Sophia and Hershel inside. Maggie is seen looking for her children frantically. When she finally Sophia and Hershel, she is relieved to have found them alive, making sure that they are safe as she goes to fight off the walkers and enemy force. are later seen fighting with the other survivors. Sophia ultimately shoots a few walkers to protect Hershel, impressing Maggie and making her decide that Sophia was indeed capable of caring for Hershel despite her recent attack. Later, After the War is over and The building of the hilltop has begun, Sophia Mistakenly Walks in on maggie And Dante flirting, Leading to Sophia Screaming that Maggie is A “Fucking Whore”, So she runs off to her room crying, Maggie Chases after Sophia, Leading to a conversation About how Sophia Believes Maggie Doesn’t Love Glenn anymore and that she’s afraid that she will stop loving, Or has stopped loving her, They quickly make up with a hug Glenn Since Glenn is married to Maggie, Sophia sees Glenn as her father. Their relationship wasn't necessarily as strong as Sophia and Maggie's, but, even so, Sophia saw him as a father, and Glenn seemed to care for her. When Negan beat Glenn to death with his baseball bat, Sophia was absolutely devastated and clung to Maggie, crying. Later on in the series, Sophia walks in on Maggie and Dante kissing, and doesn’t approve, saying he's nothing like Glenn, showing that she misses and cares about her former adoptive father. Carl Grimes Being his childhood "girlfriend", Carl and Sophia seem to get along pretty well. They are often seen kissing and holding hands, and pretty much together having fun. Carl usually protected her from zombies. When she sees Carl again for the first time in several months, he accidentally insults her, causing her to realize that her other friends are much nicer to her and she leaves him. Years after the event, they have since mended their relationship and seem to be good friends again. Sophia seems especially happy when she learns that he'll be moving to Hilltop. Carl went into great lengths to protect her, beating two boys almost to death just to defend her, and is visibly worried about her state after being attacked. He vehemently defends what he did in order to protect her. Because of Carl's relationship with Lydia he becomes more distant towards Sophia. After Andrea's death she feels like Carl doesn't want anything to do with her. Sophia tells Carl that she misses him and wants him to continue talk to her whether Lydia likes it or not. During the rebuilding effort at the Hilltop, Carl interrupts his conversation with Lydia to help Sophia carry the building supplies, making a pointed effort to joke with and tease her about dropping the tiles. She jokes with him back, saying she has done at least 20 or more of the loads. Later, After Sophia Confronted Maggie And Dante, Carl asks her if they are really Together like everyone has said, Sophia answers with a yes but doesn’t approve, Carl tells her about how he felt about rick and Andrea, Sophia Tells him That he’s more mature and he agrees, Leading to a little pushing around. Ben and Billy Sophia is seen at the prison several times playing with Carl, Ben and Billy. It can be assumed they had a good relationship. We didn’t See her reaction to their death, But it can be assumed that she was saddened by the fact that they were dead. Hershel Greene Sophia is fond of her adopted baby brother. When Maggie asked her to look after him for a while at the fair in Issue 142, she calls him a 'little shitter', resulting in a scolding from her adopted mother. Brian Sophia and Brian are show to be good friends, with she even going as far as beating two boys who were bullying him. Brandon Rose Brandon and Sophia despise each other. The hatred stems from Sophia stepping in to help an otherwise defenseless Brian who was getting beaten by Brandon and his friend, she beats the two bullies with ease and tells them to run away. This angered the pair greatly and Brandon later attacks Sophia and Carl, hitting Carl with a brick and beating Sophia to a state which required medical attention. Whilst doing so he explained that he would convince people that this was in retaliation that got out of hand, Carl then returned with a shovel and beat the two boys almost to death. Rick Grimes Rick And Sophia Have Been seen a few times together, And it can Be assumed That He cares For her. Before Carols Suicide, She asked The Grimes Family If they Would Take care of Sophia If something Had Happened to her, Both Rick And Lori Said Yes, Saying they would Take care of her as If she were their Own Child. After Carols Suicide, The Grimes Took care Of her For awhile, Until Dale Took her Back to Hershel’s Farm, Where She Was adopted By Glenn And Maggie. Tho Rick said Nothing about the Adoption, He still looked Over Sophia, Always Making sure She was safe. Lori Grimes Lori Was Offen Seen Watching Over Sophia, While Carol was Busy, It can Be assumed The she cared for Sophia, Because She Agreed To Take In Sophia And Take care of Her if somthing had happened To Carol. After Sophias Mothers Death, Both Rick And Lori watched Over Sophia Until She was taken By Dale To the farm. Lydia Sophia and Lydia have little to no interaction, But it can be seen that Sophia isn’t happy With the fact that Carl is shutting her out and paying complete attention to Lydia, It’s later seen that Lydia isn’t fond of Sophia and Carl being friends, Lydia gives them both an angry Glare. Dante Even though they haven't been seen interacting together, they have a very poor relationship. Sophia doesn't like Dante at all and is very upset when she finds out he and Maggie are together in Issue 178. Appearances Trivia *Sophia is one of the three remaining Atlanta survivors still alive, others being Rick and Carl. **Sophia is also the sole surviving female member of the Atlanta camp. **Sophia is the longest living female survivor in the series. **Sophia is tied with Carl, as the second longest living character. *It is stated in The Walking Dead Script Book that Sophia is 6 years old. However, in #109, Maggie states her to be ten years old. With that and the fact that it's been over four years since the dead began to reanimate, Sophia is roughly 12 years old at this point. Her age is one of the many errors encountered within the character's ages. *''The Survivors' Guide'' incorrectly states Sophia as Jim's daughter. *On the comic cover Sophia is shown to have blue eyes, but in "Road to Survival" she is shown to have brown eyes. *Robert Kirkman states in the Letter Hacks of Issue 162 that Sophia definitely deserves more "page time", and that he has a plan for her character. *Sophia is one of only three prominent living female children encountered in the Comic Series (the others being Annie and Lydia), and is the only one who appears for the majority of the series' current run. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Prison Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Orphans